1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication system, an information processing apparatus, an information communication program, and an information communication method, and more particularly, to an information communication system, an information processing apparatus, an information communication program, and an information communication method capable of carrying out information communication by use of identity information between information processing apparatuses connected to each other via a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller remotely operating an information processing apparatus such as a television or an image recording apparatus transmits a control signal to an information processing apparatus, which is an operation target, by use of a communication method such as an infrared ray. Here, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303423 discloses a technique changing the operation target in accordance with the direction of an information processing apparatus.
In recent years, there has been suggested a system controlling an apparatus from a remote controller connected via a communication line such as a home network configured wirelessly. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-279424 discloses a technique for supplying a user with selection information used to select a control target apparatus on the basis of a distance between a remote controller and an apparatus and selecting the control target apparatus in response to the user's selection of the selection information.